Rats of Tobruk
The Rats of Tobruk was the name of a group of soldiers, primarily existing out of Australians, that held the Libyan port of Tobruk against Erwin Rommel's Afrika Corps, during and after the Siege of Tobruk in World War II. Though their name was supposed to be derogatory, the soldiers adopted it as a badge of honor. Short on supplies and outnumbered, the Rats were forced to use scavenge supplies and take on heavenly fortified positions to hold off the oncoming German attack before reinforcements and new supplies could arrive to bolster their forces. Though they received heavy casualties, the Rats were successful and eventually relieved by the 8th Army in Operation Crusader. Battle vs. Gurkha (by Deathblade 100) Rats of Tobruk: Gurkhas: The clatter of metal filled the air as six Rats of Tobruk load their Lewis Guns in one of their endless trenches. Six Gurkhas approach the camp and watch. The Gurkha leader orders two of his soldiers to scout out a way into the camp, while the other four continue to advance. Sensing danger, four of the Rats load their Thompson Submachine Guns as two others man their Lewis Guns. Two of the Rats go into a tunnel in order to investigate the threats. In the tunnels, one of the Rats stands back of the entrance to provide assistance as the other one advances into the tunnels. Two of the Gurkhas enter the same tunnel the Rats were in. One of the Rats calls out in surprise as a Gurkha slashes his Kukri across an Australian soldier's neck. The Rat by the entrance of the tunnel runs in and fires his Tommy Gun, killing a Gurkha. The second Gurkha fires his Sten Gun into the Rat's chest. The Rats on the surface open fire with their Lewis and Tommy guns at the four Gurkhas, who fire back with their Bren and Sten guns. A burst of fire from a Lewis Gun cuts down a Gurkha. A Bren Gun quickly killed the Lewis Gunner. A Rat's Thompson Submachine Gun killed a Sten using Gurkha. A burst of fire from a Sten gun hits one of the Rats of Tobruk in the back. A Rat turns and fires his Thompson, killing the Gurkha behind the trenches. The remaining Rats of Tobruk retreat further through the trenches with the Gurkhas in pursuit. One Gurkha is stabbed by a Rat's bayonet. The last Gurkha slams his Kukri into the second Rat's head. The last member of the Rats of Tobruk thrusts with his bayonet, only for the Gurkha to deflect the blade with his Kurkri. The Gurkha leader kicks the Rats' leader in the chest, causing the Australian to stagger back in pain. The Gurkha runs up and slashes his Kukri across the Rats' throat. As the Australian collapses, the Gurkha leader yells "Ayo Gurkhali!" (The Gurkhas are here!) in victory. Winner: Gurkhas Expert's Opinion While the Rats of Tobruk were brave warriors, the Gurkhas Bren Light Machine Gun and Kukri claimed the Nepalese soldiers the win. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Australian Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:World War Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Historical Warriors